Tyrant in remnant
by Dead344156
Summary: What happens when a tyrant, one of umbrellas most dangerous creations mysteriously end up in remnant? Well he make new enemies and friends along the way in an adventure? Or will he continue to be what he was made to be. A monster.
1. Bio

What happens when a tyrant, one of umbrellas most dangerous creations mysteriously end up in remnant? Well he make new enemies and friends along the way in an adventure? Or will he continue to be what he was made to be. A monster./span/p


	2. Prologue

Prologue

A tyrant T-00 stands dormant in a 9 foot thick steel tube. Tubes connect to his spine delivering nutrition and removing waste. The tube begins to move up from his place by a lift under his containment. Minutes tick by as he moves until finally he stops. Before him stands a glass wall with a woman behind it. Her clothes are bloodied and torn and her body looks no better. Her dark blond hair is tied into a bun behind her head. A armed squad of military personal in black uniform come in through a door on the right and speak to her. She nods her head and thanks them. She leans into the glass and presses a green square button on a control panel. " Tyrant T-00 #344. Your mission is to kill all survivors and any witnesses of project _G. _Once this is done, retrieve a sample of project _G_. _Kill all who get in your way_." with that he is moved once more.

Minutes pass as he is loaded into a cargo plane and flown to the center of Racoon city. The doors below the blane open and the metallic tube plummets towards the streets. 100 meters before he reaches the ground the metal tube deploys 4 heavy duty parachutes and even then the wires holding the tube groan in protest as they go down.

Landing with a hard "clunk" and a bit of broken cement of the street the tube starts to move. Hisses are heard as it decompresses and half of the tube launches into the air. A large 8ft tall man walks out wearing a large black trench coat, grey pants and a black hat. His skin is grey and eyes as lifeless as corpses. More hisses are heard along with pops as the tubes connected to him disconnect. He walks around looking for any survivors. So far he's found 16 and disposes of them quickly by either a single swing or squeezing of the head until it pops. As he walks he sees a man in police uniform run across the street. His hair is light brown and cut . He follows.

The officer has proven to be more than a nuisance as he escapes more than once. Finally,however, he corners him in a bridge suspended over what seems to be a bottomless pit in umbrellas underground facility . He walks forwards while covering his face with his arm. The bullets rickashay harmlessly against his suit as he walks forwards but something makes him stop. A stray bullets shoots his hat off and falls down towards the endless abyss. Looking down then back up he glares at the officer and starts running forwards at a surprisingly high speed. The officer ducks under as the tyrant swings at him and starts shooting his back but proving futile as the bullets bounce off harmlessly. The tyrant swings again catching the man's midsection. The officer flies backwards and lies on the side of the guardless bridge. He walks up and lifts his foot ready to end him but something hits him. Hard. He stumbles backwards then regains his footing then looks at what hit him. A lady in a red,sleeveless dress points a heavy ordinance missile launcher at him. He runs towards her in an attempt to kill her only to be hit again and again. He knees down disoriented as the man runs past him but not before leaving a present behind. 4 live grenades on the passways. The bridge gives out when they explode, dropping him. The lasting he sees are the to humans looking over the side until finally darkness engulfs him.

Walla a improved(i hope) version. And thanks zammy for the feedback. Its highly apreciated. I don't own rwby or resident evil


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Two brothers stand before each other in an endless star filled sky. One, encased in light. the other in darkness. "Brother this fude has gone long enough." the eldest brother of the two brothers, the light, siad. "Agreed brother but it is how it must be." siad the dark one. "As much as it pains me to say it, you speak true but there is another way." said the light one. The dark one,interest peaked, asked" and what would the way be oh brother mine." " We bring a new creation to our world. A being that we both can be proud of. Together." replaying the light. The dark one annoyed of his older brother grunted then said.'' We did this before and accomplished nothing but disappointment. It's the reason we left. How would this be any different?" the light one smiled a warm smile and said.

" Because it well no be of our design. We well summon a being. You will choose while i well gift and only then will we stop for our time of being gone has been long enough. With this new being we will finally decide the outcome of our planet and its people ." interested the dark one smiled and accepted his proposal. Walking to the side both brothers stood and raised their arms. "The one i choose", said the dark one, " is a being of another world that already tilts towards its demise. He is a bieng made of malis and darkness. A bieng spawn from hate,unbearable pain and death. Made into a monster after its berth with what little to love being taken from him. Broken to sumbishin with no will of its own, I summon him who is named Tyrant." says the dark one and makes his power flourish.

A large black smoke appeared before the two brothers. It swirled and thundered as flames danced within. Together they danced in the rhythm of destruction until finally it dispersed into the stars. What lay before the was a monster. "If what you say is true then I will gift it these. I well gift it the will to decide, a conscious to feel, a mind to learn and finally unmatchable strengths upon what he already possesses." said the light one. The stars around them moved. They swirl and and dance until they cashed down upon the Tyran becoming one with his being. They rushed and pushed into his chest and as it did his body trembled and twitched until the stars no longer covered the sky. As one one both brothers spoke. " spawned and gifted you are complete. Made whole you came to life. We, brothers of destruction and life, send you to our world. Destroy it or save it is your choice to make. With our power we send you forth." and with that the Tyrants body disappeared in a flash of light. "Now we wait and see"

Upon the moonlit desert of Kuo Kuana a bright light appears. It brightens the dessert for just a moment then disappears. Where once the light was lays what most would call a monster in his world. He lays sleeping as the winds move the sands around him. In the distance a lone creature walks the sand. A mixture between wolf and monster. Its skin covered black fur and white blated bone. It walks the sands looking for prey that's called human. It sniffs the air as it catches an unknown smell that confuses it. It has traces of human smell but barely. It smells of blood and decay and something else it can't name. As it goes over the sand dunes of Kuo it finally sees it. It moves closer and sniffs again and again till it finally decides stop worrying and just kill the still breathing prey. It opens its mouth and lounges towards him but stops. It did not stop to sniff again. It did not stop to worry. It stopped because a giant hand close around its head. It struggles and swipes at the hand in anger trying to make it let go. It did nothing. Slowly the hand closes more and more. The beast cries in anguish as it feels its head being crushed. It swipes at the hand in panic struggling to get free but proves worthless. The hand closes and the body of the beast goes limp and starts to wither away.

A tyrant has awoken.

Zammy ( yea i kinda didn't think it through completely hehe…*hard facepalm* The lady was in the middle of an outbreak but failed(again) to mention that it was under control T~T. I was added to a scene where an armed squad reported in and said that the base was back but a sample of the g virus was missing. But for some reason that part decided to say fuck you and deleted itself. Also don't worry about scaring me off the digital mountain. Wouldn't be a good fan fic if there was no feedback to know what i did wrong

Second thing i want to point out is that the rwby lore in this fanfic wont be an exact copy…..mostly cause i will most likely get a few things wrong...hehe


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : odd place

Letting go of the bipeddle, bone plated, wolf t-000 got up slowly from the sand. He's eyes wandered around for anything recognizable but only saw sand dunes as far as the eye could see. His eyes stopped on the odd creature that he had killed on reflex when he awoke from his forced slumber and what he saw confused him.

The creature that lay dead on the sand was withering away in a slow manner. He bent down and picked up from the nape and looked closely at it. The bone like plates and black fur were crumbling then flaking off as he stared. Letting it drop he looked around again then finally up and was for the first time he could remember stunned at what he saw. The moon was shattered.

The sound of gunfire and a scream broke his trance . He faced the direction that the sound came from and remembered his mission. Forgetting everything else he began to move but stopped as he stepped on something. Looking down he almost smiled. Under his foot was his black fedora that he wore before the officer shot it off his head. He bent down and grabbed it then dusted it off. With a good tugg to put it firmly on his bald head he began to move with large strides of his legs. Moving over dune after dune he finally got to a small camping spot that had a tent, a fire and dead creatures layed around as they flaked out of existence.

Another shot ran out as a bullet hit his jacket and bounced off harmlessly. He looked at the tent and saw a little girl no older than 10 and a woman with a wounded leg and a pistol in her hand aimed at him. Remembering his mission he walked towards them as more bullets pelted his jacket til no more could be fired. The women , already weak from blood loss,fainted and dropped the gun.

He reached out towards them but stopped as he saw something odd. On Top their heads two furry growths stood out. Long and brown with pink insides like the creatures that the place he came from tested on.

When his slight surprise wore off he remembered mission said to kill all survivors and witnesses of project **g** but as he looked up he realized that he might not be in racoon city. He would have to find a way back to his creators then either be put back to sleep or sent on another mission. He stood back up at full height and began to walk in a random direction hoping to find any town and contact his creators somehow.

As he walked away he heard crying and looked back at the two weird humans. The little girl who had been quiet was crying( a sound he knew well from his past targets) and telling her , now identified, mother to wake up. She was still breathing although shallow and forced. She looked at him and begged for him to help but all he did was turn around and started to walk. As he walked something made him stop as her cries intensified. A tug in his chest pulled to the girls direction and a little painful manner. He tried to ignore it and continued to walk. Soon his creators would fix him as they always had before. His chest began to almost burn in pain as he walked over some dunes. His chest still pulled him towards her direction. He stopped and decided to test something out. He walked over to her to her a little and the pain subsided by a margin then walked father and the pain flared up. Realizing this he walked back towards the two and stood before them again. The little girl looked up at him in a silent plea for help. With nothing else to do he picked up the wounded women in one arm in a bride-like manner. The girl looked at him with relief and hope fully plastered in her face.

It unnerved him greatly. Picking up the little girl with the other he began to walk. "Where are you going? The town is that way" the little girl said as she pointed in the opposite direction. He changed directions and began to walk again. Again and again the little girl would ask him questions like " who are you?" or " what's your name?" but the one that confused him the most was " are you a fanus? You don't look like a human but I don't know any animals that look like you either.". He kept quiet as he walked ,never answering the questions that she fired at him. As minutes turned to hours he began to see vegetation in the form of a jungle. Looking at it for a minute as he studied it. After 2 minutes he began to walk again and took a step into the jungle.

Every fanus in the island stopped and looked around. They had a feeling. Not of suspicion or confusion but the feeling that an apex predator was here. From the mouse fanus all the way to the tiger fanus had the hair on the back of their necks stand up in a silent warning to hide. Not even old grim could make them feel this way.

As the T-000 walked he finally spotted buildings as he walked. One he bulldozed his way out of the plant life he walked towards the direction the girl pointed at as she sat on his shoulder. He noticed everyone had growths on the bodies going from ether tails,extra ears, or scales on them. He also noticed how they looked at him and how some had weapons out. If they tried he would have no problems killing them.

So far no one dared cross his path even with the women on his arm and girl on his shoulder. As he walked he noticed that the town was small and next to the ocean. The docs were full of people tho most were looking at him as he passed.

He walked further till the girl pointed at a house on the side of the street he walked on. The house itself was a good size with a clearing behind it. The walls were white and the roof was a dark green color. The door was made of bright red wood that most likely came from the jungle. As he came closer the girl jumped off his shoulder and ran towards the door then busting it open with her small frame. "DAD!DAD WE NEED HELP!MOM IS HURT!" she screamed as she entered. Her father, a tall lean man with the same ears as the women, came running towards the door with her daughter in tow. As he got out he froze on the spot when he spotted the T-000. The man stared at him for an uncomfortable amount of time until the girl shook him off his trance. "Dad mom needs help!" she urged. "Oh yes of course, carry her inside and follow me." he said quickly as he ran inside leading him until they were in a medical room. The girl's father was the town's medical professional as he would figure out soon. He motioned him to a hospital bed and told him to lay her there. Once done he started to walk away since he was no longer needed. He would have to keep a low profile as to not attract attention or else his creators would exterminate him like the others who failed to do the same.

As he walked out the front door a yell from behind him got his attention. The girl's father was running at him telling him to wait. Once in front of him the doctor said "I can't thank you enough sir. If it wasn't for you my wife and daughter would...well let's not think of that but anyways thanks again. If you ever need anything please know that I will do all in my power to help you." the T-000 nodded and started to walk away until he realized he was still lost. Turning back towards the man,who flinched when he did, he started to ask but stopped as he realized something.

He couldn't talk and it wasn't for the lack of trying either. Before when he did try to talk it would just come out as loud grunts and inaudible sounds. He made some motions with his hands trying his best to give the idea of a map but instead got "a cat on a box?". The T-000 stared at the man questioning how the hell he got that before he tried something different. He was going to try to gesture of a phone but realized he didn't know his creator's number and he couldn't spell it out either because..well…. No one teaches Tyrants how to spell. Giving up he shook his head in irritation and began to walk away before he was stopped again by the man. "Do you have a place to stay? You don't look like you're from around here.". The tyrant looked around and realized that he had nowhere to go until he could find out where he was. No point leaving only to end up more lost then you already are. He again shook his head side to side. The doctor smiled then stated that he had a guest room that he could borrow until he did. "And don't worry about overstaying. You saved my family and for that reason alone I would give you my house…...you're not gonna keep me to that right?" he laughed awkwardly as he scratched his head. The Tyrant looked at him and nodded and walked back inside. The doctor led him towards his room which was a nice size but the only thing that bothered him was he had to constantly bend down to pass a doorway. There was a queen sized bed on the middle front of the room with a large t.v on the front of it on top of a dresser. The walls were white which made him stand out from the rest of the room. To the right was a door which lead to a restroom and to the left another two connecting doors that was the closet. "Again thank you for saving my wife. She should be up in a day or two. Her aura was always strong like that even with big wounds." said the doctor as he walked out. _Aura?_ Thought the Tyrant. He began to walk towards the bed. He had seen these _beds_ before but never used one before. He knew how to of course as he had killed a few targets on them before but never actually used one before. He began to lay down slowly. The bed frame groaning in pain as he did but finally he was laid down…...then the wooden bed frame broke apart as if a explosion was set off under it.

The doctor ran busted towards the room alongside his daughter. All three looked at each other until the silence was broken as the daughter began to laugh herself to death. While her daughter rolled on the floor laughing her father just chuckled before stating that he would fix that later. "Luckily my semblance has to do with the repair of matter but we should use a metal bed frame for you instead. Your heavier than you look it seems and that saying something….NOT THAT THAT'S A BAD THING OR SOMETHING!" he said quickly. After a few minutes both left the room.

As he laid there he felt uncomfortable as the bed felt like it was trying to swallow him whole. He stood up again and looked outside from a window on the wall next to the bed. The sun was again beginning to set even though it felt like a few minutes since he got here. He began to realize how tired he was but felt off. He had never felt tired before. At least not like this. His eyelids felt heavy and his body as well. Going against laying down again he tried and succeeded to sleep like before. Standing up .

(I don't own rwby or resident evil)

Wala another (hopefully good chapter)

Albert L: thanks and don't worry i plan of finishing this and get better as i go. *prowde pose….then falls down*

All review and criticism welcomed.


	5. Review respnse

Review response

(My first ever….i'm not crying i swear….*sniffle of pride*)

Guest: hehe you gonna have to wait and see. Mwahahahahahaha *cough cough cough*

Zammy:to answer your question zammy my boy/girl this is before season one. This is where Blake's father is still the leader of the white fang. Also sorry about the confusion i was trying to say that he needed to go back to umbrella but keep a low profile as to not get terminated once he goes back because as for as the world knows umbrellas side projects don't exist . and they like it that way and as for the sign language i was going for that as well along side a little booklet he well put under his hat for those who don't know it. Also look out for the little easter eggs here and there . hehe

Overlord: damn it you beat me to the punch. I was gonna call him mister x and for how he gets the name you'll see. Just don't be too disappointed

Evolution-500: yea sorry about that but i'll get better and thanks for the tips. It highly appreciated(and needed T~T )

Also i well do my best to update. One per week is a given. Two well be rare but not too much and if i ever do three then i just went god mode


	6. Chapter 3

.

Authors note on the bottom

Chapter 3

Emily had been through a lot yesterday. She had gone camping with her mother in the desert as a gift for 10nth birthday but it ended in disaster as the camp they had set up was attacked by grim that had caught them off guard resulting in her mother getting her mother injured. When she thought all was lost as her mother bled out beside her a miracle occurred. A giant of a man wearing a black trench coat and fedora had saved her. At first, she thought that he didn't care as he walked away but later came back and took them home.

Emily now stood in front of a mirror in her room. Her brown hair was combed back and hee rabbit ears stood up higher on top her head. She wore a green dress with frills on the edges of her dress skirt and sleeves. Her almond eyes were a bright brown and her skin a caramel color. As she prepared for the day ahead she kept trying to figure out what the giant man was. He couldn't be a human that much was for sure but she couldn't think of any other animal that resembled the giant. It also occurred to her that she(or her father) never asked for his name.

Finally ready she came out of her room and into the kitchen where her father was preparing breakfast. The smell of eggs and bacon dominates the kitchen and her senses as she seemingly floated to the kitchen table, equipped with silverware that came from god knows where. Her father was an amazing cook while her mother, on the other hand, wasn't even allowed anywhere near the cooking equipment as an accident occurred involving a tomato a cat and the creation of life….it was a day that still made her shiver

As her father continued to make food and cry was heard from the medical room in the house. Quickly Emily's father ran into the room only to see her sweating and seated up. She looked around her until her eyes landed on him and Emily. Tears formed in her eyes as she launched herself at them and gave them a back-breaking hug.

"Cant….breath." Emily squicked out before her body went limp. Her father, not doing any better, weazed until a loud pop was heard and also went limp but was still conscious at least. "I'm so sorry I should have listened but I didn't and because of that I almost got our daughter killed!" she cried as she tightened her hug to the dismay of the two trapped in it.

"I will never, ever**, ever** ignore your warning again," she said after a minute of silence while letting them go. Emily, now back in the land of the living, put a wide smile on her face but then quickly turned into disgust as her parents kissed.

Realizing something Emily's mother looked around then asks how she got back home. "The last thing I remember is shooting a weird, huge grim."

As if in cue loud, booming footsteps could be heard until a door opened down the hallway. A took a full minute for Emily's mother to fully progress what she was looking at. A giant of a man wearing a black trenchcoat and fedora stood in the hallway slightly bent over as to not hit his head. Immediately she went for her guns but found them missing so she did the next best thing.

(Rewind)

The Tyrant-000 had woken up in a good mood. ( Something that confused him greatly)

The birds were singing, the clouds were not too many but not too little and the sun shone brightly into the window. He looked around confused for a moment until last night's events rushed back to him. He looked towards the window and was delighted by the view. (again confusing him._' he would have to get his creators to fix him later once he found his way back_.')

He walked towards the restroom and for what could possibly be the first time, looked at himself in the mirror. He had seen himself before but never actually looked at himself. His skin was grey and wrinkled with a look of mixture between rubbery and rough. His eyes were odd as well. His outer iris was black while the inner iris was pure white giving him a dead stare look. All in all, he looked horrifying up close.

He looked to the side and saw the shower then looked down at the toilet. Usually, waste was removed via tubes connected to his spine and stomach. The puncture holes on the trench coat we're almost invisible but if you looked closely you could see them. So now he wondered how he would remove waste from his body if he couldn't take off his coat without going into super Tyrant. protocol "Super Tyrant" was a last resort as the Tyrants who used it would go into a mindless rage then would later either be put down by the creator or wait a week for the body to burn out and die. He could feel the screws and airtight seals on his body preventing him from removing the trench coat unless absolutely necessary.

His wandering was interrupted by a loud pop outside his room that gained his attention. Before going towards the sound he looked back at the mirror and gave one last look at himself. Finally, he slowly walked outside his room and closed the door behind him. First, he looked to the right of the hallway where the kitchen was located and saw it empty, then to the left. Before he could understand what he was seeing a chair hit his square on the face which was followed by a lamp then cabinet and finally medical bed. It stopped abruptly as the girl's father held onto the heart monitor for dear life as the women he saved tried to throw it as well

"Would you please calm down woman! He's the man who **saved our daughter and you!**" The man screamed. She stopped mid-throw of the heart monitor (who's husband still clung to it)

She started at him for a moment then slowly put down the machine. She looked at him and finally registered that it was a man and not a man-shaped grim.

The man slid down the machine in relief than in quick succession stood up straight. "Well introductions are an order" he stated. "Jessica this is….." It had occurred to him that he had never asked for his name! Embarrassment flushed through him like a tidal wave as he looked back at him.

"Dear me it seems that in yesterday's excitement I forgot to ask your name. May I know what it is?" He chuckled embarrassedly as he asked. He waited and waited only to receive a blank stare

The Tyrant-000 didn't know how to answer. No one asked for Tyrants names and we'll...no one names Tyrants. He stood there unable to answer until the girl (who was behind her father at the moment) spoke up.

"You have a name right?". Again they were met with silence. They thought him brain dead until he shook his head in a " no" gesture. Again the girl spoke

"Didn't your mommy or daddy give you a name?" Again he shook his head no. The family stared at him for a while longer.

"What type of parent doesn't name their own kid?!" For the first time, the women spoke..or yelled at least. "You poor thing how dare they do such a thing to you." She said with warmth in her voice. 'Says the one who was hurling things at him' thought the other three.

"Well we can't just leave you nameless can we. Do you wish for us to help you get a name?``asked the doctor. The Tyrant stood there for a moment. Not a second ago he was being attacked and now he was being asked if he wanted a name. Things were going way too fast. But the thought of a name attracted him.

The only Tyrant that he knew that ever had a name was Ivan. Las he saw him was when he went to Russia to investigate the destruction of an umbrella facility. Ivan was a new prototype Tyrant known as the Talos series. They were made with speed and agility in mind with the only drawback being weaker by a larger margin than most types of Tyrants. He found Ivan dead alongside a few others. He also found two that had gained a conscious mind. He killed them in minutes.

For a while, he stood there wondering if he should accept. What did he have to lose? Making up his mind he nodded, gaining a smile from the family.

"So...know what type of name you'd like?" Asked the man. Tyrant shrugged. He never had to think of this before. What did he want his name to be?

"How about Michael?" Asked the now defined mother. Tyrant shook his head in no motion.

"Chris?" Offered the man. For some reason, he hated the name. Absolutely loathe it. It was a name that if he saw someone with that name her punch without a thought.

(Somewhere on earth, Chris Redfield felt a chill go down his spine.)

Feeling the killing intent the doctor quickly rejected the idea. Suddenly the girl's eyes lit up and ran towards one of the rooms down the hallway. After a while, the sounds of stuff being moved and shoved becomes audible then stops. The girl comes back with a comic book with a man on the cover with a run-down city at night in the background. He wore light brown pants and a button-up shirt. He black dress shoes and a white mask with a big black spot in the middle. What drew the most attention though was the black trench coat and black fedora that he wore on top of his head. The title was in bold red and said "Mr. X".

"How about this?" She presented. All eyes went to the Tyrant. He looked at it and found himself likening it. Almost as it was made for him. (Hehe) He nodded his head in agreement.

"Well master X, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Jackson and this is my wife Jessica and daughter Emily." Said Jackson as he grabbed his family in a hug.

Mr. X bent down his head and tilted his fedora. It wasn't elegant but it was something.

"Why don't you talk?" Asked Jessica. Mr. X pointed at his neck and then shook his head in a no motion. "Oh I'm sorry" she responded as she understood the gesture.

"Well, you can write what you want to say in a paper right?" The doctor asked but was met with another head shake.

"Do you not know how to read?" Asked Emily. He answered no. "Well don't worry I'll teach you?" Proclaimed Emily with a confident smile. He looked at her parents prepared for them to interject the idea but was surprised when they agreed. The father worked most days in the clinic while the mother was a huntress. 'Huntress?' There was that word again. He knew the meaning of the word but the way they used it made it sound so important.

"Once you learn to read I'll be able to teach you sign language to make it easier for you to talk..er...show what you want to say."

Once all was done they walked into the kitchen with Mr.x in tow. The mother and daughter sat while Jackson prepared the dishes and the Tyrant stood. Jackson came out with two giant plates full of eggs and bacon and set them in front of the two females. The Tyrant's doubt that they could even eat ¼ of it was destroyed as bot them wolves it down within seconds and asked for more.

"Ladies please eat with manners since we have a guest." Jackson pleaded but fell on deaf ears as they, once again, devoured it. Jackson himself ate a small plate in a nice and slow manner. Tyrant stood as he watched his own plate in front of him that Jackson had given him. He didn't know how to eat. Usually, nutrition was pumped into him via tubes that connected to his chest just like the waste was removed.

"Why don't you sit down?" It would be rude to just stand there." Jessica said as she pushed(or tried to at least) Mr.x into a chair.

"That's a bad idea. He broke the bed frame when he laid on top of it last night" chucked Emily, her father trying to hold in a laugh.

Jessica gave up a bit after and returned to eating. Mr.x picked up his plate and looked at it. The yellow and brown mass in front of him gave off a nice but weird smell. What could be called a roar sounded around the house? Dropping the plate, Mr.x looked around him for any monster or b.o.w that could produce such a sound. He turns in circles tell he's sight landed on the family. They had their eyes on him in surprise.

"Hungry I hear." The doctor laughs alongside his family. The Tyran, confused, looks at his stomachs and hears where the sound came from. His stomach was clenching and releases roar after roar. He starts to panic a little as he looks at his stomach. He had heard of Tyrants' bodies going berserk and mutating crazily. He looked up and noticed that no one was panicking which calmed him down a bit. If it was abnormal they would have no doubt pointed it out and the doctor had also said something about being hungry.

He looks down and grabs the plate full of eggs and bacon that had Cullen on the tabletop. He looks at the family then back down and memetics their movement by putting it a bit in his mouth with a spoon.

For once in his life, the Tyrant was stunned.

He had never eaten anything and now regretted every ignoring food. It was amazing. It was beautiful. It was delicious.

He sped on and the plate he had was clean within seconds. Crestfallen, he looked at his plates as if it was his only friend in the world dying at his hands. It was taken from his hand then given back full once again in a second. Surprised, he looked up only to see the doctor smiling at him. Over the course of an hour, he ate as his life depended on it. Emily had gone to play with her friends while Jackson kept cooking for both Jessica and Mr.x.

Jessica refused to let the new guy win against her in eating but gave up minutes after as her stomach could no longer hold any more. Finally, Mr.x stooped and released a satisfied sigh (which could have been compared to a low roar.)

Hours passed as Mr.x walked around the house doing little jobs for the owners. "Mr.x could you go find Emily? It's about to be sundown and I don't want her out at night. Even a lovely town like this has it's bad side." The Tyrant agreed to the doctor's request and walked out towards the village under the hill that the house sat on. As he walked people gave him a wide space. Some tried to bump into him only to end up in the ground with a hurt shoulder.

The sun was already setting as he walked further. The booming of his footsteps made everyone look at him. Some faces had fear, some hate, and some even had curiosity. But that wasn't the only thing he noticed either. People in white masks were following him.

They consisted of many different animal traits. Some had a tail, some extra ears but the one that stood out the most was the one in front of the group. He had red hair with horns growing from his head. His skin was pale but with a hint of color and wore a black and red suit. They followed him since he had exited the house he was staying in.

He walked further and went into a dark alleyway. They followed.

(White Fang member)

We followed him as he went into the alleyway. A foolish mistake. When we entered the alleyway we were surprised to see him gone. There's no way, someone of his size would have made it out without us knowing. Suddenly a hand reached out from the top of us and grabbed Charles, a dear fanus, and even with his aura, he died before he could scream. His head popped like a balloon as blood and brain matter washed over us. Stunned no one acted when the human we were following dropped from the walls he was hanging on. Shaken out of daze we rushed him only for him to swat us away like flies. The leader of our squad, Adam, hit his head on the metal trash can and went out like a light.

The human was strong...unnaturally so, but he was also very slow. When he swung at me I ducked and swung my sword at his exposed back. What I expected was for his blood to fly but what I got was different as my sword not only bounced off but broken into pieces when I hit his coat.

He stood up straight and looked at me and for the first time in my life, I regretted my decision to join the white fang. His face was horrifying. What we thought was a human was actually a monster. His double-colored eyes stared at my very soul as he reached towards me. I saw my life flash before my eyes, from the day I was born to now. I closed my eyes and accepted my death.

Only to hear the sound of a little girl screaming in the distance. I opened my eyes and saw the giant man face the direction of the scream and start running….through buildings.

(I don't own rwby or resident evil)

Wala another (hopefully good chapter)

Review

It has come to my attention that I shouldn't make the review answer an individual chapter..hehe sorry for that.

Guest: Thanks for the tip. Highly appreciate it.

Zammy: eh don't worry about it and no you don't come out like that.

I hope I did well this time with grammar and spelling.

All reviews and criticism welcomed.


	7. Chapter 4

.

Authors note on the bottom

Chapter 4

After dinner, Emily headed to the house of her life long best friend, Mocha, the badger fanus. Black fluffy ears decorated the top of her dark brown hair. She was small, even smaller than Emily who was only 5ft 2. Her skin was pale and had dark green almond eyes.

They had been best friends as long as the two could remember. At the moment both were deep In the jungle of Menagerie, just passing a small mountain near them. They sat in a giant cave with a boulder blocking the entrance but had enough space in the entrance for them to crawl through.

Inside was a set of furniture like a small table, two folding chairs and small dust powered lamp and an old couch. The cave went deeper but none of the two had ever explored deeper to fearing the black, endless, abyss.

"What's the situation?" Emily asked in a serious tone while in a salute stance.

" Huntress Emily, we have lost a valuable piece of history to the grim. The sunlight jewel. The reason why they took it is unknown but we must get it back at all costs." Moca said as she leaned on the table looking over a crayon made map. I'd depicted a small island with dotted lines going down the middle in a wavy matter with a giant red X at the end of it.

"Understood Huntress Mocha." Mocha put away the map as they both set out. They walked deeper into the jungle climbing over trees and jumping over small streams. As minutes finally passed into an hour they stopped at a small clearing that had a small pedestal with a large yellow jewel on it surrounded by crude wooden dog-shaped toys painted in black and white.

They both looked at each other and nodded. With wooden swords on hand, both ran towards and attacked the _grim. _Once finished with the '_evil grim' _Emily went ahead and grabbed the jewel (which was one of Jessica's gifts from her husband) from the rock pedestal.

"That wasn't so hard," Emily said with a proud smile on her face "it was a piece of cake." Added Mocha as they walked back to their hideout.

"We should hurry back before my dad gets worried. I'm not allowed to be out after dark." Emily stated as she saw the sun already starting to set. Agreeing, both mocha and Emily run towards the village quickly. As they hurried back, Emily tripped on a vine and lost her grip on the jewel. Heigh in the air it flew until it bounced off the ground and rolled inside a small shrub. "Oops," Emily said as she went and looked for it. A faint golden glint caught her eye as she looked and reached for it. Instead of finding her mother's jewel, she found a large ore of what looked to be pure solid gold.

"We're rich!" she claimed loudly as she hoisted it above her head and turned around to Mocha. Instead of the wide smile she expected, mocha had fear plastered around her face while her skin went pale white.

Before she could ask what was the problem she was lifted up into the air and turned around until she came face to face with _the problem. _

A Grimm. An adult deathstalker Grimm.

It's multiple red eyes all concentrated on her. Before anything else could happen mocha ran forward and kicked one of the multiple eyes of the deathstalker making it scream in pain. Quickly both mocha and Emily ran for their lives as they both let out an ear-splitting scream.

Closer and closer they were to the village with the deathstalker hot on their tail. Closer and closer they got to safety. Closer and closer they got until Emily tripped on a rock that was hidden by the shadow of the every growing night. Mocha stopped when she saw this and ran back to help her up. When she got to her, the deathstalker broke through the trees in its way and reached them.

It menacingly stood over them for a second before it reared its tail back, preparing to strike. Mocha got in front of her, arms spread and closed her eyes. Emily screamed loudly as she saw the deathstalker about to kill her best friend. She closed her eyes and turned around waiting for the sound of flesh being ripped. Instead, everyone (including the Grimm) were attracted to the sound of trees being broken aggressively. Whatever it was, headed there way fast. Really fast.

(Author: For those who don't know, Tyrants are fast. Like ridiculously fast. According to Capcom and Shinji Mikami, the T- series of Tyrants could run up to 25 mph for hours on end in their base forms. The only reason they are so slow in the game is to give players a chance. Now Mr.x here is boosted by the brothers so….)

Before anyone could react, Mr.x broke through the greenery and gave a devastating right hook to the faceplate of the grim, shattering it like glass.

(Author: (again)most of you know this already but I'll say it anyway. Tyrants are strong as hell. Older versions of Tyrants could take tank head-on and win. Me.x is an advance model...boosted by the brothers)

Screeching in pain it lashes out all around him, striking at everything with its tail.

Quickly, Mr.x grabbed both girls and put them between him and the village with the deathstalker behind him. He ran forwards and tossed them to some of the folk who had heard the commotion(some looking for the man who ran through there building like a dam train)

Everyone screamed as the saw the deathstalker running up behind the T-000

And ran for cover while some went to get hunters. The Tyrant turned around only to get a claw to the face, sending him sliding on the floor for a few feet. When he got up he saw a cracked indent of his face on the armor plating on the claw.

Running towards the Grimm, he put both his hands together and grabbed the pincher that it swung at him and stopped it midway. Before the grim could react, Mr.X pushed it down onto the floor and pummeled it with a double fist. Once again it screeched in pain as it's left claw was decimated and hung loosely on its arm. Before the Tyrant could do more it was greeted with a tail sweep to the legs, dropping him. Before he could get up the deathstalker bashed him to the ground with it's remaining pincer. Screeching in victory it looked around and saw fanus all around. It ran towards in anticipation, ready to kill only to be stopped as something grabbed its tail.

Before it could see what was the thing that grabbed, it was flung into the air, away from the village. As it landed upside down it saw the man it was fighting. It had made the mistake thinking it was dead. But it was hard to get a read on it.

Most grim, if not all, could detect aura or a soul but the thing in front of him had almost no such thing. If looked hard enough it could see it but it had to strain to detect it.

It struggled to get upright but tried it's dames as it saw the tall man walk to it in a calm manner. Slowly it got closer until it stood in front of it. Slowly It raised its foot, then slammed it down the bottom half if it's head and broke all the way to the top. It squirmed for a few seconds longer before it went limp. Already its body started to flake away into nothingness.

The people in the village could not believe their eyes. The weird fanus (or human. No one knew what he was.) Had just defeated an adult deathstalker...with his bare hands! Even a veteran would have a bit of trouble when fighting one. They all stared at the man in awe, some even taking pictures and other videos of the fight, as he slowly walked back into the town.

"That...was...AWESOME!" A yell sounded out, breaking everyone off there trance. Emily came running towards him at speeds that could rival him and jumped on his back. It took all restraint from him not to grab her and smash her against the floor out of sheer surprise.

As he looked at her a sound caught his attention. Clapping. All around him people were clapping and cheering at him. It was uncomfortable for him but also made him feel different. He didn't know what he felt but it felt...nice.

As the crowd cheered a group of hunters came only to see a giant scorpion dead and fading away and a giant of a man being applauded at.

"What happens?* one of the hunters asked a random villager.

"That man just saved a deathstalker with his bare hands and saved the village! It was amazing. The deathstalker never stood a chance!"

The group looked at each other then at Mr.X then back again. "We should report this to the chief " one mumbled. Everyone cheered as the Tyrant took Emily back home but not before dropping off an awe stocked mocha.

As he walked, worries plagued his mind. There was no doubt in his mind that word of this would reach his creators. And there was no doubt that he would be exterminated. He looked all around him. Everyone here would be killed to keep everything secret and the videos and pictures taken would be deleted before they could become viral.

Maybe death by monsters was a better fate instead of turning into one.

When they got home the doctor immediately noticed the giant man dirtied with dirt and grass. When he asked he was horrified to find out that his daughter almost died AGAIN.

He looked her over to see if anything was wrong but to his relief, he found but wrong but a bit of aura exhaustion.

"Know for you. Come let's go to the medical room. Emily go to your room, you're grounded as I've told you multiple times that I don't want you deep in that jungle young lady." He says sternly and walks into the room with the Tyrant.

"Please take off your coat Mr.x," he says as he rolls up his sleeves before putting on plastic gloves. When he turns back around he finds Mr.x just standing still looking at him.

"Mr.x please take off your coat. I need to see if you sustained any injury." He walked closer to him but Mr.x stood still and shook his head no.

" Oh come on now, don't be shy….what the hell!" The doctor said as he tried to take off the coat but couldn't even wrinkle the fabric the mad up the can't. As he looked closer he gasped as he saw the button..which we're screws and bolts.

"Oh my ohm! what is this!" He exclaimed in horror. Looking all around him he studied the body of Mr.x.

All around the body several bolts, screws, and seals could be seen.

When he studied his back he found multiple puncture signs going down his spine as well as his stomach and shoulders.`` Why are these here?" He asked

"Who could have done this to you?" He asked but only got a grunt as a respawns as the doctor looked up at him.

Looking up he saw the fedora with squinted eyes. Grabbing a small stool from the side of the room then climbing it, he took off the hat. (Much to the Tyrants dislike) he gasped as he saw a tiny copper pole the width of a pencil protruding out of the left side of his head. That wasn't the only thing though. Next to it was a logo that read "UMBRELLA " with a series of numbers under it and a red and white symbol next to it. (thank you, Zammy, )

"What is this!? What's Umbrella?" He asked with panic but again only received a grunt. He hit himself on the head when he remembered that Mr.X couldn't talk or communicate in any type of manner.

" Alright that's it, starting tomorrow you are going to learn sign language and you are going to answer some questions. Is that clear?" The doctor said with a stern but firm voice.

Mr.x nodded. If his creators we're going to come and kill them then terminate him either way, might as well give some answers.

"Good, now let's head to bed. There's been enough excitement for today."

(Unknown location)

A woman sits on a throne of black stone with her eyes closed. Her body, pale as snow, shakes and twitches until her eyes open then all movement stops

"The brothers and new pieces to the game..how troublesome. Then I too shall do the same." A smile spreads on her face and a small chuckle escapes her mouth.

(I don't own rwby or resident evil)

Wala another (hopefully good chapter)

Review

I'd like to point out that the Mr.x I'm using is an advanced version. And like I said in the beginning that I won't be using the exact same tyrant from the game as the original was pretty weak compared to most but not by much. He's like an omega tyrant if you well. So if any of you are big fans of resident evil sorry about that.

Also, I'm looking for a co-writer and proofreader. Anyone up for it?

Also, should I give Mr.X a friend? Like a like or something? Idk if you all want an r.e friend to go with him p.m me or say in the reviews.

All reviews and criticism welcomed.

Review answer

Somerandomperson (Guest): aha I see you're a man of knowledge!...may you give me some *hehe*

Zammy: yes I'll admit I didn't think that through all the way but I'd like to clear something out real quick(sorry if I sound like a jackass) Tyrants are not slow at all. The only reason they are slow is to give people a chance to actually play and as for the telegraphing of movements that is an issue Ie well has to get over. Oh and also any interest in being a co writer? Seeing as you give great and amazing advice and all. You don't have to if you dont want to so don't be afraid to just say no

Daemon-Scribe: oh my God that made my day. Lmao

Guest: i'd be pretty concerned if a group in white masks and getups we're following getups..but yes I see what you mean. I'll keep it in mind

proiu: thanks *proud smile*


	8. Chapter 5

.

Hay guys! I hope you guys are ok with all the shit that's going down. Advanced warning that I might not update because of the dam coronavirus going around but I'll try to keep updating. Also, I got another idea for a fanfic but i'll try to finnish this one first

Also should I give X a partner? Like a licker or something? Or no? Eh say in the reviews or pm me.

Chapter 5

"Thank you Mr.x!"

Mr.x only nodded as he returned the boy's frisbee that had been caught on the top of a palm tree…..by punching the tree down.

Over the past few days X had gotten quite the reputation. Ever since he had slayed the deathstalker , people around town had asked him for help.

From small things such as helping move a few boxes of dust in the docks to large missions like defending the village from packs of grim (which apparently was there name)

He even got hired to take care of a pet once.

But it unnerved him a bit. Not the popularity he had gained in the village nor how the people smiled and even looked up to him. Tho that did unnerved him a little .

No, the thing that unnerves him the most ,alongside worry, was that his creators have not done anything yet.

Usually, the moment there is even a bit of information is spilled on a small and remote island like this, there would be a complete wipe out of the witnesses alongside the village itself and cover it up saying it was a natural disaster or terrorist attack. Then send a Tyrant to check for survivors.

But there has not been a single sign of such a thing happening. It worried him greatly. He had to get answers

Luckily today was the last learning session with Emily as well as the doctor's lessons of sign language. To the surprise of both ( and jealousy of Emily) , he was a really quick learner. He'd repeat it once or twice then BAM. Learned.

At the moment he walked around the shopping area with no real objective in mine. Stalls were set up showing a magnitude of foods,spices,clothing, and even weapons.

He wandered aimlessly with nothing to do at the moment. Emily was at school, her father at work and her mother...he actually didn't know where she was ,to be honest. She always came back at knight either completely scratched and bruised or just tired in general. According to Emily , she was a Huntress so he guessed that explained it a bit. Still confused him why they were respected so highly tho. Couldn't they just eat fruit? He liked it, especially watermelon.

"Hay , X"

Speak of the devil and he shall come.

Looking behind him, he saw Jessica waving at him like a madman , drawing attention to herself.

He debated to either ignore her and keep walking or answer for a moment before he lost the chance to choose as she popped out right next to him. She wore black pants white combat boots, a black shirt and brown vest. On her hep were her two weapons. A Desert Eagle on one side and a revolver on the other.

"What ya doing here? Looking for something?" she asks with a smile plastered on her face.

' Just walking around.'he replied with his hands

"Ah i see...hay wanna come with me to buy some dust? Ran out a while ago and I needed some bullets. I make my own cartridges to save money but ran out of dust yesterday. Also I'm pretty sure they will give me a discount if you're with me."

X looked at her with a deadpan face as she gave him a cheeky grin.

Before he could accept he remembered something. Digging into his pouch on his hip he pulled out a black box of mag ammo and some tubes of black powder. He remembered storing these when he found them , not allowing that policeman to get an advantage. He still remembers the look on his face when he had cornered him inside a clock tower with no bullets at his disposal. The look of his face when he saw him throw a box of bullets out the window.

If he could he would have given a cheeky grin himself at the memory if not for the fear of scaring everyone in a mile radius.

"What's this? Black powder? What's that? Mag bullets...hm never seen some like these before. Oh can we test them out? Can we can we can we?!"

He was regretting not walking away.

* * *

A lone ursa major walked through the thick greenery of the jungle. It had walked for hours on end wandering around trying to find a human or fanus to kill but dared not vet close to the village, especially now more than ever.

As it walked it heard a disturbance in the bushes on the far side of him. He stood up on his hind feet , trying to get a better view.

_Boom_

And like that it fell down, a sizable chunk of its head and lower jaw missing.

Behind a bush, Jessica looked with dinner plate sized eyes and sore shoulders. Next to her stood X with a satisfied look in his eyes.

"That...was..AWESOME! What type of dust is this?! I love it! Where do we get more? I need more! Give me more!" she said with a crazed look.

_'Dear creators what have I done'_

* * *

After their little adventure Jessica and X parted ways. X headed towards the house where the doctor had requested his presence. No doubt to finally get answers for once. Jessica went to stock on ingredients to make black powder...in bulk.

Opening the door, X was met with the doctor sitting in the living room, talking with a guest.

He wore an open dark violet vest with white fur trim that shows his chest. A pair of long, extended fingerless gloves reached his upper arms, and he wore beige pants and brown leather boots. In addition, he wore an original white fang emblem pin attached to a few leather straps and shoulder pads.

Both looked at him for a moment until the doctor got up to introduce him.

"X great timing. I want you to meet the village chief, Ghira Belladonna."

Siad chief got up and stood up to full height. He reaches up towards his chin unlike most who only reach up to his chest.

"My aren't you a big fella ha" he says cheerfully with a deep voice.

'why is he here?' he ask the doctor

"He wishes to ask something of you."

"Does he not talk?" asked the chief

"Um no sir but dont worry ill translate what he says to you."

"Oh i see, sorry about that. Didn't mean to sound rude."

Once introductions were done( to the confusion of the chief of him being simply named X) they moved to the kitchen table where they sat down.

"I'll start by saying this. I need your help. You know of the White Fang correct?"

X nodded. He knew the activists group named White fang. They demanded for better civil rights for fanus and better relations between humans and fanus kind.

"Then you know of the troubles we face. No matter how much we try, no matter how much we push we only get stepped on. My position as leader is in danger because I do not wish for violence and fear as a way to persuade the people. But...i can no longer ignore the threats either...it's that or give my spot to someone else..and let me tell you. She is dangerous.

This is what i want..no..need of you. Please..join the white fang. The white fang is already a shield against oppression against fanus but that is not enough.

We need a sword..or hammer in your case. We need a weapon to fight back with. And you are that weapon." ( x flinched) " I have seen how you treat my people. I see how you take care of them. Care for them. Please. It's all I ask for you. "

"And if I refuse?" the doctor translated.

"Then I'd have no choice but to arrest you."

The doctor paled .

"What for!? He has done nothing WRONG?!"

"He would be arrested for the murder of whitefang memebers and injuring a few others." he siad bluntly

The doctor looked a X then back at the chief who are both staring without backing out.

X could easily break out of a simple jail cell and no doubt a lot of people would support him...but Emily would be distraught if she found out of what he did.

It bothered him imagining her face looking at him in horror. He hated how much he has changed since he got here..but he wouldn't change it for the world.

Creators be damd

"Then i got no choice but to join. Will my arrest be postponed or forgotten completely?"

"It will be swept under the rug but a few members might go after you to avenge their fallen brothers. If you can just incapacitate them please do..but if you have no choice then...make it painless please. "

After the meeting finished, which was just the chief informing him what he would have to do, he left alongside a few white fang members that were hidden around the outside of the house.

"Today has been quite an interesting one hasn't it….is it true..about the murders?" he asked

X only nodded. The doctor looked down for a bit then back up at him.

"No matter. You're still part of our family."

X blinked. He consider him family? He's chest started hurting for some reason.

_Damn body_

Before any more could be said the door to the house was kicked open. A smell so bad and potent,X felt like a crane had just sucker punched him. It took a moment to regain his barings and notice the insane laughter of a woman.

Jesica came in holding three barrels full of charcoal, sulfur, and saltpeter.

"WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME IS THAT SMELL! AND WHAT IS THAT!"

Yelled the doctor

"This my love is what's gonna make me a GOD!"

She then headed to the back door leading to the backyard and into the shack. When the shack door closed the sound of machinery could be heard going full throttle.

_I've made a monster..._

(I don't own rwby or resident evil)

Wala another (hopefully good chapter)

Review

Mr.x I'm using is an advanced version. And like I said in the beginning that I won't be using the exact same tyrant from the game as the original was pretty weak compared to most but not by much. He's like an omega tyrant if you well. So if any of you are big fans of resident evil sorry about that.

Also, I'm looking for a co-writer and proofreader. Anyone up for it?

.

All reviews and criticism welcomed.


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A group of ten sit inside a sizable R.V, each doing what little they can to pass the time as they move through the harsh sands of Vasco.

Connected to the rear of the R.V is a large container with wheels wielded onto it.

"So, how much are we getting paid to deliver this cargo anyways ?" one of them askes.

"Don't know. Schnee don't pay until delivery is complete but it mostly depends on the state of the cargo so we should be good." the driver upfront says.

"Should we che-"

A sudden violent jolt goes throughout the R.V's frame. In a panic the driver steps on the brakes making all inside violently fling towards the floor.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Did we hit something"

"What happened?"

The driver along with everyone exit the vehicle with weapons at hand. "Spilt up and secure the perimeter...always wanted to say that."

The cold air of the desert night bite at their skins as they look around. One of them checks the front of the R.v and sees the remains of what looked to be a beowolf already withering away. "Hay g-"

On the far left three walk up a dune to get a better view of the surrounding. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?

"Thought i heard someone yell."

"Just the wind, stop being so paranoid.

"I'm not being paranoid"

" jason, is he being paranoid...jason?"

Looking around , the one talking finds nothing but sand as he looks for jason.

"Um...mike did you see where jason whe...mike?"

Panicked at the disappearances of two of his colleagues, he reaches towards a belt towards a walky talky but stops as something grabs his head. " WHAT THE FU-"

The remaining six are near the end searching for any faults or tears on the container's walls.

"All clear over here!"

"Same here"

Regrouping at the end they notice something.

"Where are the others?" One asks.

Before someone can answer, four bodys crash into them at high speeds killing two more instantly.

Without hesitation , the remaining four shoot blindly at the direction the bodies came from. Random bullets hit an object and create sparks ,illuminating the attacker.

He wore a black trenchcoat that seemed to eat all light that made contact with it, a brown strap with little storage compartment circled his waist and a bkack fedora sat snugly on his head. The intocable feature, however, was the black and red White fang mask he wore.

He walked with long,strong strides as he ignored the bullets that bounced off his coat and hardened skin.

"This isnt working! Use your melee!" The one closest to the attacker yelled and rushed in with a now transformed broadsword.

Half way through the way he jumped and attempted to cleve the attacker in twom. He smiled when his broadsword made contact with the shoulder of the attacker but it quickly disappeared when the blade cracked.

He looked up and saw the masked man looking at him with a smirk plastered on his face. A hand grabbed his neck and was lifted up in the air. Before he could scream for help the other hand of the attacker ripped through his aura and into his stomach.

Blood spewed from his mouth and landed on the attacker's arm. The last thing he saw was the glowing white eyes of the attacker.

The last three stood frozen in fear, only breaking out of their shock when the coated attacker walked forward. They readied their stance and looked at each other then back at the atracker.

As one the three attacked. The two closest to the attacker ran forward with melee weapons at hand while the last one shot rifle rounds from a few meters away.

The first to get towards the attacker attacked low, aiming for the lower part of the waist with a short sword but failed as he was forced to dodge a low right hook aimed for his head. He could feel the power behind the punch as it passed him by a millimeter.

The second man that came in attempted to impale him with a spear but only succeeded to gain the attention of the attacker. Before he could react, he was yanked to the side when the attacker got hold of the spear. He was sent skidding across the sand alongside his spear.

Bullets pelted the attacker's coat as he dekt with the two close combatants. The man with the shortsword came in for an attack as the attacker was distracted by the spear man. He pressed a button on the side of the helt and his blade sparkled with electrical dust. Caught off guard by the sound, the attacker looked to the source of it only to receive a blade to the face.

The two attackers jumped back with a distance as the attacker stumbled back a bit with a hand covering his face. All three of the men cheered when they saw that blood was flowing from the monster of a man that was attacking them. Their hope quickly turned to despair as the now visible gash slowly closed itself. In less than two minutes the large gash disappeared completely.

The attacker punches his fists together and,with astonishing speed, charges towards the two closests to him. The spearman dodges but his friend isn't so lucky as he's hit with a swipe to the stomach. Shaken out of his shock at the speed of the atracker, the rifleman begins to fire again. Annoyed at the gunslinger, the attacker swings both his arms towards the sand under him, creating a large amount of sand to shoot up and cover him alongside the swordsman.

Screams emerge from the sand cloud as the atracker does Oum knows what to him. Quickly the spearman runs forwards and launches his spear at the silhouette of the atracker..only for him to walk out with the impaled body of the swordsman.

Before the spearman can comprehend what he just did, a hand ingolfs his head. He's lifted up and turned towards the direction of the gunner. Siad guner watches in horror as his companion's head is slowly crushed. The screams of the spearman echo across the empty desert until they fall silent.

Having enough the rifleman gets up and runs towards the empty landscape as the R.V is on the other side of the attacker. He's relieved when he turns around while running and sees the attacker isn't following him but the sound of something flying through the air catches his attention. Before he could figure it out, a spear impales him and anchors him unto the desert sand.

* * *

X watches as his aim hits true and slightly smiles. With the humans out of the way he walks towards the storage container but not before pressing a button under his right sleeve and hiding the mutilated bodies. Once he gets to the doors of the storage container he punches in between the doors and pulls apart, breaking them off their hinges.

Inside are over 45 dehydrated, starved and abused fanus too tired to even scream at the spectacle that happened before them.

They all look at him expecting death but do a double take when he slowly offers a hand to the nearest fanus. A small child. No older than 11.

Slowly and hesitantly, the child reaches for the offered hand and takes hold. He is lifted off the storage container and gently lowered towards the cool sand of the desert night.

One by one he helped the occupants out of their prison and onto the ground. Before he could take out the last fanus the wind picked up. Everyone looks up and sees multiple bullheads land a few meters away. Dozens of whitefang members pour out of them and start helping them then lead them towards the aircrafts. One member, though, walked towards him. If he remembered correctly her name was Sienna Khan. She wore a form fitting black dress and white pants with black thigh length boots. Multiple tiger stripe tattoos adorn her body as well as bracelets around her wrist and one golden earring in each of her ears.

"I found the bodies..i know i was one of the first to recommend violence, hell i've killed every now and then but even for me that's a bit much." she said then shivered at the memory of destroyed bodies as she stood next to X. She watched as the fang members checked on each and every fanus that had been captured. A look of satisfaction adorn her face as she looked around. "It's good that the idiot finally made the right decision. We..er. You can finally show that the white fang is not to be missed with. That we will no longer be pushed around and do nothing...thanks for this by the way. I'm glad you joined us." she said.

She left shortly after saying that she was to meet with the chief and help deliver some supplies. As you watched the bullheads leave another modified bullhead arrived. It was bulkier and bigger than the rest as well as having two more jet engines and the back of the aircraft. Black and white covered most of the body but the custom head mountain chain gun that fire armor piercing black powder rounds was pure crimson. A gift from the doctor's wife as a thank you for the new family heirloom.

"Hey big guy, how did the mission go?" the pilot asked and he handed him a small black box as X entered the modified bullhead. He connected it to the metal rod to his head and a robotic voice came out. "All enemies killed and fanus freed. Mission successful". The pilot grinned as he lifted the VTOL and made a course back to the fanus homeland.

It was midday when the aircraft landed in one of the clearings that was near the village. As he got out he saw the other Bullheads already grounded and people from the village helping the rescued fanus. Paramedics helped with health issues, store/stand owners brought food and clothes, and some home owners offered places to stay. There were already constrictions of multiple houses for other fanus that had been saved in the past.

X walked slowly through the crowd trying to get by and leave but was stopped when he felt something grab hold of the lower part of his coat. Looking down he found the 11 year old that he had rescued. He had olive skin with black hair, his eyes were large with golden colored irises. Ontop his nose grew a little nub of a horn.

X looked around searching for another fanus with similar traits but found none. He looked backed down and crouched until he was close to eye level with the little fanus. "Parents?" the robotic voice of the box sounded out. The little fanus was startled by the voice but was replaced with watering eyes immediately. He looked down and his grip on the coat's latch tightend. Understanding, he slowly and carefully picked up the boy and walked towards one of the paramedics that was helping some of the fanus. When he caught sight of X a small smile adorned her face. "How can i help you Mr.x." you bendt down to try and hand over the small chilled but the kid hanged on to X's neck like his very life depended on it. The medic chuckled at the sight and walked over to you. "Hey little guy, I need to check if you're hurt ok? Well you feel better if the big guy stays with you?" she said in a soft and kind voice. The little guy nodded and let himself be led towards one of the tables but never letting go of X's hand that he snatched when he was lowered. As the midic finished the checkup, she walked towards X and gave him the paper that had the results of his examination. X looked stared at her confused until she told you to lean down and whispered to his ear. " You're not gonna leave him, are you? The kid doesn't have any relatives here and by the looks of it, he's not gonna let you go anytime soon. Look, when we find any relatives i'll contact you alright but for right now you're gonna have to take care of him for now ok?"

Looking down, X saw the small child looking at you with expecting eyes. Grunting he nodded and picked up the child who in turn hugs his neck tightly.

Everyone cues and awes at the sight of X with the kid as he passes by. He would have to explain this to the doctor ounces he got home.

On the way he passes the docs and sees the chief storm away with Sienna Khan talking to the red haired bull fanus that had tried to '_teach him a lesson'_ for the past months that he has been in the white fang. As the two finnish talking they part ways. When the bull fanus thinks no one is looking he starts to wobble and runs towards a public restroom. "Who's the little kid?" X turns and sees Sienna behind you. You turn towards the now sleeping boy then back at Sienna.

"Rescued allie. I take care of him." X nods towards the direction the chief stormed off and asks what happened.

"That idiot is just being ungrateful. Adam killed someone to save his life but instead of thanking him he talked down to him." she says as she looks towards the restrooms where Adam whent.

"I know that you and Adam don't see eye to eye but..can you talk to him? I can tell this was the first time he's killed someone. He's trying to cover it up but i can tell he's taking it hard." X looks at her then lets out a sigh. Slowly and carefully you kneel down and pass the child toward her. After X discovers the child's strong grip, He walks towards the restroom and sees that they are the only ones here. You walk towards the last stall where the bull fanus is sitting next to a toilet full of last night's dinner.

"What the hell do you want?" he asks with no attempt to hide the venom in his voice.

"Are you ok?" X asks as he kneels next to the sitting fannus.

"Why do you care? What? Don't tell me the black fang of the fanus has feelings." he sneered.

"Are you ok?" X asks again . Although his face portraits nothing he highly dislikes the name the fanus people gave him. Sounded tacky to him in all honesty.

"Are you just gonna keep asking that? I knew you were an idiot but I didn't know you were this brainless."

"Are. You. Ok." X asks again.

"I feel like i'm talking to a brick wall. Yes i'm fine, happy? Just leave me alone."

"Lies. Tell me the truth."

" can you just go away. Please." when he turned and looked that X wasn't leaving he sighs heavily.

"I feel like shit. I..i didn't mean to kill him. I thought that Arua could take it but the next thing I know he's dead on the ground. I..i have seen death before..when i was captured by the Shnee company. They burned down my village and everything I ever cared for died in front of me. My father cut down in front of me. My and sister..they..they were.." tears spilled down from under his mask. His whole body shook and his breath turned forced. He remembered the faces of the people he once cared for. His family. His friends. He remembers the screams that echoes that night. He remembers the lifeless eyes that stared at him everywhere he went. He remembered the fire that raged around him. The brand under his mask flared with pain.

Panic quickly built up and was continuing to swell until it tratend to burst open and let everything out in one violent wave. It pushed and pounded against his head and emotional defenses he had set up. His effort to hold it back threatened to break as it bendt and deformed..until he felt a large hand tunch his shoulder. He looked towards the owner and saw it was X. The every stoic face stared at him, showing no emotion. Except for his eyes.

Thoe adam first thought that he imagined it, he could now see it. Not pity that most would give him. Not understanding that only few would have. But something else that he could not figure out.

For some unknown reason..it made him stop. It made him stop holding it up. Made him stop trying to hide behind the metaphorical mask he had put up. And let everything out.

Many minutes passed as Adam cried, X never leaving his side.

"How do you do it? How do you kill and murder and feel nothing. Even Sienna said she hates the feeling of cutting someone down...so how do you do it to feel nothing….Can you tell me..please."

Silence filled the restrooms for a minute as X made a decision. Sighing as he began to talk.

"Can you keep a secret?" X's robotic voice caught his attention.

Adam looked towards him for a minute before nodding.

Slowly X takes off his fedora and turns his head towards the side..giving a full view towards his creator's name and his code number.

"I was created for that very purpose. You weren't. Feel proud that you feel guilt and sorrow. It means you have a soul. Means you have heart. Means you were born with a choice to either emerge as something more..or become less."

Adam looked at him with shock. He looked at the brand that was made from X's very skin. He reaches for his face mask and takes it off and gives X a full view of the burn brandmark. 'SDC' it read.

Adam chuckled slowly. "Geuss have something in common huh? What is Umbrella anyways?"

"They are a company that makes medicine. They are also a secret bio weapon manufacturing plant. They make poisons or viruses to kill and sell it to the highest bidder. They also make B.O.W like me. They are supposed to be known world wide but i yet to see any recognition from anyone. "

Adam absorbed the information..albeit with some statism. Then remembered what kneeled beside him. But something confused him.

"B.O.W?"

"Bio organic weapons. I am a successful model. Tyrant model T-000"

"I see. Heh. Are there many of you?"

"Thousands. Thousands of other models too."

Adam gulps at the thought of thousands of tyrants when just one is enough to level a dust mining operation on his own.

"Hey...I'm for trying to attack you since you got here. I cant..wont forgive you for the lives you took from the white fang..but i will try to be less of a jackass to you yea?"

X simply nods and helps Adam up when he himself had gotten up.

When both of them get out of the restroom X goes towards sienna and is handed back the child.

Adam gives him a surprised look

"Guardian. Not a parent." X answers the unspoken question.

Sienna chulkes then faces adam.

"You feel better Adam?"

"Yea..im feeling a little bit better." Adam mumbles and looks away in shame.

X turns away and starts to leave but turns back when Adam calls his name.

"How bout a spar every now and then? Still need to get you back for all the times you knocked me out."

X just walks away.

* * *

When X gets home he is immediately questioned about the small child he brought to the house.

"Did you kidnap a child?"

"No".

"Did you...ya know..get with s lady?"

"No...I rescued him from bad people when I was out. I am guardian until relatives are found."

"Emily is going to flip when she learns about this..dear oum so well jessica." the doctor pales at the thought of the two traumatizing the poor boy when they see him.

"I'll have to make preparations...i'm guessing hell be using your bed since you never use it. (Mutter: even when i wasted a good amount of money modifying it for you..)

Anyways hows the voice box the chief gave you? Has it been acting up lately?"

On and on the questions came until the front door opened up to reveal Emily entering the house. Immediately her eyes zoned in on the sleeping boy that hanged from X's neck. Her eyes absorbing every little detail of the child.

"Who is he?" she asks while never moving a muscle. The doctor and Tyrant looked at each other then back at the girl.

"Aum.. ah.. you see sweety...Mr.x here has to take care of the little one for a while so-"

"Is he gonna live here?"

"Um well yes actually-"

Before the doctor could even finish his sentence, Emily was already on X's other shoulder and looking at the kid with sparkly eyes.

"I HAVE A COUSIN!" she cheered loudly as she landed on the ground, waking the child in a jolt. The two children stared at each other until Emily broke it with a greeting. Only to be answered by the boy turning around and going back to sleep.

The doctor tried his best to hold in his laughter but failed as bits and pieces got out. Emily sanked to the floor slowly as she was completely ignored.

When Jessica came home, it was anything but fine. The poor boy had to hide behind X as the crazed women threatened to suffocate him with a bear hug.

As things were explained(with Emily in the next room with the boy) the two parents and downcast looks. He also explained that according to the intel he had been given,he was from a raided village. The ones that he had saved were the only survivors from a peaceful village of over 130 people.

"I see. Poor boy must have been through a lot. No wonder he won't speak. He's probably traumatized by what happend." the doctor said.

"Well..at least he has X now right? You saw how reluctant he was to leave him for just a while. Even if it was just one room over.`` Jessica pointed out.

With explanations finished X was about to leave before the doctor called him.

"X, I have the world map you wanted. Can't believe that it took almost a year for this."

Grateful the Tyrant grabbed the map and opened it. And immediately closes it. Then open it..then closed it again.

"You ok? You look pale...more than usual.'' Jessica said as she saw the tyrant slightly wobble.

Something finally clicked inside the Tyrant's head. The fanus..the dust...the fact that no one knows of Umbrella..THE BROKEN MOON. Why..why did it take so long for him to notice. (It was almost as if it was the work of a shitty author for a shitty fanfic..)

He was not on earth...and the map expelled any doubt. There was no G virus. No chemical bio weapons….no Umbrella.

He was..free. He was truly free..and he didn't know what to do with it. He had planned to just stay there till Umbrella destroyed the village..but know what. What was he going to do now that he was no longer an own product of his creators?

A snapping brought him out of his stupor. He saw that he was sitting on the floor with one foot outstretched and the other curled under it.

"X! Look at me. You are in shock ok. Deep breath X. Breath in. Breath out." The doctor crouched in front of him and tried to hold him up by the shoulders.(tried)

Realizing how he looked, he slowly stood up, albeit still a bit dazed. He looked around and saw the whole family,including the new addiction to the house, standing in front of him.

"What happens? One minute your fine the next you're spilling to the floor? Is everything ok?" the doctor asked.

"Ok" his voice box rings out. Only more growl like. Apparently his voice box took quite a hit when he crashed to the floor.

Everyone took a step back at the voice. Grumbling, X reached for the voice box and took it off.

"Come with me X. Lets give you a small checkup just in case alright." the doctor said as he walked towards the medical room.

When the check up started, everyone looked in concern and worry. It no longer bothered him like it used to. It actually felt kinda nice to have someone worry about him instead of just dee him as a sellable weapon.

There and then his question was answered. What would he do? He'd protect this family. He'd protect this island and its people. Even if he was already doing it by being in the white fang, he would budle, triple, quantiple his efforts. He would be the thing that the island named him.

The black fang. Guardian of the fanus.

(I don't own rwby or resident evil)

Wala another (hopefully good chapter)

Review

Mr.x I'm using is an advanced version. And like I said in the beginning that I won't be using the exact same tyrant from the game as the original was pretty weak compared to most but not by much. He's like an omega tyrant if you well. So if any of you are big fans of resident evil sorry about that.

Wasaa….hehe...long time no see eh..hehe….sorry sorry sorry!

I'd like to say that something that happened was the reason for me not uploading...but the truth is i'm just a really big, and i mean big, procrastinator…

But I will try to fix that, I swear! I'll put alarms every day for fanfic writing! I'll improve my writing and spelling...punctuation...and spacing...and wording….wow...I'm bad at writing here.

Also sorry for the short chapter this time around. I'll make it up to you next chapter.

Actually how about this. You make up a character and i'll pick from the...what 3 of you to add to the story. It can be from RE or RWBY. Just..dont be mad if I miss up your character. I'm still pretty bad at this haha

But i'll get better i promise

.on to reviews

(Literal Cancer) i will kiss you if you do….and probably receive a punch or bitchslap...

(Zammy) that's true...hmm..oh well.

(Guest) jessica is a wild card i'll tell you that..idk if giving her black powder was a good idea now that i think of it..X is gonna kill me…

(evolution-500) i know T~T

(That Greedy Corpus) actually believe it or not they were once human. Also I see that you play warframe from your name. If it's not too much to ask..could you check my warframe fanfic….by any chance..CLEM

All reviews and criticism welcomed.


	10. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A heavily fortified complex sits on the far outskirts of Vale, near the borders of Vacuo. Said complex is a modern day mansion with wide grass yards and beautiful looking windows. There is no driveway but a single landing pad and a wide landing runway on the side of the house. 10 meter tall walls surround the giant of a house.

Surrounded by mountains it's unseen and almost unreachable. Grim surround the place but they never get too close..lest they lose their heads to a hail of gunfire.

On the sides of the walls two heavily armed guards patrol the grounds. "What are you thinking about? " one of the guards asked his daydreaming partner.

"Nothing, just thinking what to get for my sister's birthday. She likes dogs but-*FWAP*

Immediately both guards bring up their guns and aim at the source of the noise. Covered by the blanket of night, both guards moved closer at a slow yet careful pace. They turn on their headlamps at the press of a button and turn it towards the ground where the lump of something becomes visible.

The decapitated head of a griffon. Two guards stand in confusion as they try to unravel the mystery of the slowly disappearing head. Before the guard closest to the wall can call it in through his comms, an arm emerges from the wall and grabs his head.

The second guard stares in horror as the hand rips the wall and drags the man across it. The screams of the unfortunate guard are muffled by the giant hand of the unknown attacker.

Finally the second guard brings his weapon up and aims at the arm to attempt to free his partner.

He was too late.

The blood of his partner's splatters across his head is caved in into the wall. Brain matter and blood decorated the wall as the now disfigured guard slid down the wall. The second guard only watches as the hand slowly retracts and disappears into the darkness beyond.

Slowly he reaches to his comm unit and brings it up to his face. He presses the button to speak but instead of the click of the button he usually hears, the sound of something slicing through the air sounds out. Looking to where his hand should be, he sees a bloodied stomp. He looks down and sees his hand laying on the soft grass of the yard, comms still in his fingers. Before his mind can make sense of what happened and scream he hears the sound again and sees a red blade protruding through his neck. The last thing he sees before his head falls is a head full of red hair.

* * *

Adam swung his weapon to clean his blade then carefully and silentely sheathed his sword. He looked towards the hole in the cement wall and did the equivalent of a sweatdrop when he saw X walk through the wall as easily as walking through air.

"This is a stealth mission..right?"

Responding with a grunt, X walked forwards until he was at a side window. With every guard on perimeter watch dead and dealt with, X felt no need to hide his large figure.

Looking at Adam, X motions towards the radio tower on top of the complex. Understanding, Adam began to climb the walls and head towards it.

To say Adam was concentrated would be a great understatement. He had spent weeks begging and pleading for X to let him join in an ops mission. He knew what the mission implied and what he would have to do but he didnt care. He also knew Blake would not be happy if she found out but it didn't matter. He chose to become more. To be better.

This would be the second mission he had gone with X and he was doing everything in his power to not fail him. He had learned to ignore the discomforting feeling of blade slicing people apart and even enjoyed it..until X heavily knocked some sense into him.

(Flash back)

He loved it. He enjoyed it. The feeling of flesh being cut apart. The sight of blood flying. Before he knew it he was dancing with his blade. Every step,every swing, every breath,someone would end up dead. It took him awhile to figure out that he was laughing.

The mission was simple. Kill a group of slavers that had captured fanus for the past year. And he loved it.

Before long everything was dead or dying. He was elated with glee. That is until he felt his aura crumble when X came behind him and pinned his head to the wall with his massive gloved hand.

"X! What are you doing!? Let me go!" Adam demanded.

"Why? You have turned into something less. You are no longer Adam." X's robotic voice rang out.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Adam screamed

He felt X's other hand grab hold the back of his head and release his face.

"Look."

Then he saw it. Not the blood that coated the walls. Not the limbs that littered the floor nor the faces of the people he killed... but the horrified and pale faces of the fanus they had found.

All the rage he had towards X a few seconds ago quickly dissolved and turned into disgust towards himself. When he felt the hand release him he quickly ran outside and doubled over, releasing everything he ate that day unto the ground.

(Flashback end)

Since that day Adam had learned to suppress the disgusting pleasure he felt and completely tune it out. He had, as X had stated before, become more when the pleasure of killing was extinguished .

Before long Adam cut the cables to the communication tower and quickly jumped back down to X. Not wasting any time X busted through the wall and began his rampage while Adam stayed outside and killed any and all who tried to escape. Before long Adam went inside and followed X towards the cellar of the mansion.

With a scroll at hand, Adam scanned the walls until a loud beeping rung from the phone. He moved to the side when X walked towards it. With a heavy hit of his knuckles, the wall gave way and ledway to a long set of stairs. They walked for minutes until they reached a large cavern full of cages.

Each and every cage filled with not only fanus but humans at well. Evey pair inside the stacked cages looked at them. It was unsettling for Adam to say the least. At the end of the cavern a single wooden door stood out from the dimly lit walls. A violin could be heard from the other side and the light of a fire could be seen from under it.

They closed the distance quickly and slowly opened the door. Inside a cozy office resided rugged wooden floors and walls decorated with hunting trophies along with a large darkwood table sat inside. Behind the large desk and round shaped man sat on a struggling padded chair. On the opposite side of him sat a human girl who looked somewhere near Adam's age. She had half her hair brown and the other half pink with corresponding eyes to match. Rags clung to her body as she slowly played an old violin only to stop when she saw the two new people enter the room, giving a full view to the chains around her neck.

"Why have you stopped? I didn't tell you to stop, KEEP PLAYING!" the fat man said,clearly annoyed.

The girl stayed quite as she stared at two.

"You damn sack of useless garbage, did you not lis-" the man stopped when he turned around and stared at the two.

"Who the hell are you?! Do you have a death wish? Who told you you could get into my office?" he rambled on, oblivious to the danger he was in.

"Guards there is trash in my office. Take it out." the man spoke to a microphone on the side of the desk.

"Guards?..hello i'm talking her-hurg"

X grabbed his arm and lifted him off the ground easily. Behind him Adam cut the chain of the neapolitan haired girl then walked back out and towards the cages.

Instead of running away like most she let go of the violin and stayed seated on the floor. She stared at X then at the fat man. A small smile graced her lips.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? MY BROTHER IS A MEMBER OF THE COUNCIL!"

He squealed and squirmed as he tried to kick or claw his way out of X's iron like grasp.

A sickening crack echoed around the room as X tightened his hold and broke his arm. The man screamed and wailed as he held his arm. Before he could do anything more X stomped on his other arms, then proceeded to stomp on his legs.

He squirmed on the floor begging for mercy and tried to bribe X. He begged and begged until he turned to the girl and asked for help. He was answered with a sweet smile.

Before long Adam came back and nodded towards X who then proceeded to follow Adam out of the room.

As X walked he watched as each and every person that had been in the cages minutes prior now walked towards the office. Many thanked them as they walked by but never followed them as they headed towards the office.

As they walked back up X pressed on the button of his sleeve multiple times. Before continuing to walk.

When Adam and X finally got out and started to walk in the front yard of the complex, the silhouette of multiple bullheads were present in the night sky.

Before long they landed and multiple white fang rushed into the giant house, securing the estate and helping both the fanus and humans that had been captured.

What little was left of the fat man was left alone to rot in the underground cavern.

When X's modified bullhead landed, the pilot got out and walked waddle towards them.

"Oi guy I know ya wanna go home and all but can you wait a bit? Been holding it in for the past 3 hours and I NEED TO GO...NOW!"

Before Adam or X could respond the pilot ran into the house at full throttle.

Minutes passed as X and Adam waited from inside the air condition bullhead until the pilot side door opened and in came the pilot...who for some reason looked odd.

"Oh dear oum, what did you eat? Open the window!" Adam exclaimed as the smell of waste flooded the bullhead. Adam tried frantically to open a non opening window of a bull head then tried to open the doors and found them closed shut, unwilling to open. A faint chuckling could be heard from the cockpit when Adam gave up and put his face Inside his black coat.

Both Adam's and X's began to rise when the bullhead lifted up then landed harshly multiple times until it finally rose to the air.

"Um..hey Michael..where are we going? Menagerie is the other way."

A faint laugh sounded through the intercom as the ship turned around..albeit shakingly.

(Back at the complex)

A naked man laid on the restroom floor unconscious. His bowels let loose.

* * *

When the modified bullhead landed on one of the new landing pads of Menagerie both X and Adam quickly got out and hugged the ground. Adam got up a minute later and marched towards the cockpit and opened the door. The smell of the cockpit punched him square on the face,stoning him.

Once X got up from the ground he looked over and looked at a stunned Adam looking into the bullhead's cockpit. Curious he walked next to Adam and looked inside...and saw the pink/brown haired girl that had been in the office back in the complex.

A sly yet shy smile adorned her face as she looked up at X. Huffing, he picked up a still shocked Adam and began to walk away. Off in the distance the other bullheads bringing in the refugees were close.

Once he had gotten home he put down a stiff as a bord Adam on the floor and propped him on the wall.

"Dear oum, what is that smell!" the voice of the doctor echoed from the other side of the house alongside the sound of a small thud.

Soon enough the doctor came out from his medical room alongside his unconscious daughter in his arms and the Gris, the boy X was taking care of, all three wearing gas masks.

"Dear lord, what did you three walk in? A sewer? Quickly X gets to the back of the house. I'll get the pressure washer. "

Three? X looked behind him and saw the girl from before hoisting Adam up on her shoulder. She gave him a wide smile when she locked eyes with him. Was she there the whole time? How did she sneak up on me? Multiple questions went through X's head before being pushed towards the back by the very same thing that bewildered him.

* * *

Was no one gonna ask why the girl was there ?! Seriously if X didn't know any better he'd say they.. expected..this..

X, while covered in suds, looked back at the house..and saw Adam, who might as well be living here from all the time he comes over...and the child (now named gris)who he had been charged to take care of.

A chuckling brought him out from his realization and made him look towards the doctor..only to get pressurized water to the face. He grumbled when he saw the girl next to the doctor, who was also laughing.

* * *

"So who's your friend X?" Emily asked as she played with said girl.

"Unknown and she is not a friend" X simply answered.

Said girl gave a mock frown when she heard that. She had been given clothes after the pilot suit she had was put to wash.

" Is she staying here too?" asked Emily

"Even if she wanted to, I don't think we have room for that. And I don't think Gris would like sharing a bed with a stranger. "The doctor stated as he saw the small boy try to outrun the human girl.

Gris hid behind X with an emotionless face as he tried to get away from the new person. In his opinion she was too energetic. And that's coming from someone who lives with both Emily and Jessica.

Stuck in thought Gris didn't notice the girl until she had him in her clutches and hugged him tightly. He squirmed and kicked but it was all for naught.

"Well we could always expand the house, X makes more than enough money from the chief to do it. So how bout it girl?

wanna stay?" Jessica asked as she wiped off the suds from X's hat.

For a moment X thought he saw a bit of a shine in her eyes as she looked at the people before her.

A small genuine smile appeared as she closed her eyes, trying to keep her tears at bay, while nodding slowly.

(I don't own rwby or resident evil)

Violà another (hopefully good chapter)

Review

Mr.x I'm using is an advanced version. And like I said in the beginning that I won't be using the exact same tyrant from the game as the original was pretty weak compared to most but not by much. He's like an omega tyrant if you well. So if any of you are big fans of resident evil sorry about that.

All reviews and criticism welcomed.

Guest: Blake will make a few appearances but not meny. The story arc is mostly about the island and the group but coming next arc then maybe we'll meet team rwby

Rathaloski Mozsko: i'm glad to hear that. Don't worry, with my badass co-writer and me the story is sure to be good….hopefully…

Overlad: As a wise Tyrant says. Become more or turn into less.

Guest: no he hasn't….because the writer of the story forgot to add it…

Zammy: Ghira did a necessary evil for a better food. He knew the new chief would be dangerous. So he did the only thing he could. He brought a hammer. He still hates the idea of killing but it's either that or see the thing he made for peace turned into a terrorist organization.

erching: thanks. I hope you continue to like it.

evolution-500: thanks and dont worry, i have a badass Co-writter here to save my story from my horrible spelling and grammer!

RedSazabert: thanks for the complement! And about the spellimg and grammer, I HAVE A BADASS CO-WRITTER WITH ME NOW! ...also...dont give away so much man..stay safe!

EVERYONE SAY HI TO MY NEW CO-WRITTER IF YOU READ THIS!


End file.
